Secrets
by H2se
Summary: Her whole life was base on a secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything except the O.C and the plot.**

Secrets, everyone have them some of them can be small like you were the one that eat your brother's candy but, some of them can be quite big and hard to mange for example your boyfriend never telling you that he had an affair or your parents telling you that you have a half-sibling but, that isn't Hermione's case right now.

Her parents had kept a big secret from her; a secret that made her change the way she viewed her family. Her whole life was base on this secret. It all started after she finish her fifth year in Hogwarts when they told her that they were going to America for the holiday something she found odd; her little brother Ryan; who was younger than her by two years, was excited to hear that they were going back to America. Her parents doesn't visit the same country again and the last time they been to America, her mother was fighting with a man about her.

"I thought that you didn't like visiting the same country again?" asked Hermione in suspicion.

"Come on Mione, don't tell me that you don't love America," whined Ryan. Their mother laughed and told her that, they loved visiting America and that they were going to make it an exception. She glanced at her father, who wasn't smiling at what her mother was saying and noticed that his hazel eyes were pained at what she said.

"You aren't telling me something," accused Hermione. Julie looked pained at what her daughter accusing her but, knew that both of her children needed to know the truth about Hermione real father. She looked at Robert, who looked at her with such sadness and pain. It was her fault for not being faithful to him after one of their fights.

"Sit down, Hermione and Ryan your mother and I have something to tell you," said Robert sitting down in the couch beside her while her mother sat beside him. She was afraid at what they were going to tell her; she could feel her hands trembling at what they were going to tell her. It was like they were telling her about their cat dying while her younger brother was excited. She wanted to know why he was so excited.

"About seventeen years ago before you were born, your mother and I had a huge fight about the wedding and I stormed out of the apartment and went to your Aunt Gemma to stay there until I calm down," began Robert. Hermione didn't know, what the fight had to do with them going to America since it happened fifteen years ago.

"After the fight I went to the bar after the fight and got very drunk," admitted Julie. Her daughter's eyes widen when she realized at what she was about to say to her while her son still looked confuse at what she was about to say. Robert stayed with her even through she cheated on him; most men will leave if they hear this but her husband stayed with her.

"Mom, what does this have to do with us going to America?" asked Ryan. Hermione waited for her mother to continue the story while her younger brother kept asking the same question to their parents. She glared at her brother who flinched at her glare and got the message that he should be quiet.

"Hermione, the truth is Robert isn't your father," said Julie quietly but her children still heard it anyway. Ryan looked at them in disbelief while his sister ran upstairs her room slamming the door at them. He had never felt so angry at his parents for keeping something so big like this from them.

Robert cradle Julie as she cried at what she did to them and he tried to whisper comforting words to his wife. He remembered the day that he found out of her cheating on him with a stranger from a bar so well he love his wife so much that he was able to forgive her for this and the only good thing that happened was his daughter.

Hermione locked the doors of her room and started to cry, she never cried in front of people to show them that she was strong that she was hard to upset. The photos on her bedside made her angry but, then she realized something that made her calm down. Robert was still her father but not biologically and the man that is her father lost his chance to know her long time ago so why was she so angry with them.

"Can I come in?" asked Julie. She still felt guilt at what she did to her daughter, she never knew her daughter father's name and had vague memory of him. She took a seat beside her daughter and told her that what she did was something she still regret till this day but, she didn't regret having her.

"Why now? Why didn't you tell me when I was thirteen?" asked Hermione; wiping her tears away not wanting to show her mother that she was weak.

"When I was thirteen did you know what your grandmother told me?" asked Julie. Hermione shook her head at her mother wondering what her grandmother told her mom at that age.

"She told me that I was adopted," confessed Julie. Her husband doesn't know that she was adopted because she didn't want him to ask her feelings towards this matter and so she kinda knows what her daughter was going through.

"Did you scream at her?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I threw a big hissy fit at your grandmother," admitted Julie. Hermione laughed at that; trying to imagine her mother trying to throw a hissy fit for being adopted but, yet there was something that bothered her. Did her mother went to find her real parents or did she simply didn't care about them.

"Did you ever try to find your real parents?" asked Hermione.

"I found my biological father but, not my mother," answered Julie. Her biological father was addicted to drugs and had a drinking problem which made her quite glad that she was adopted but, as for her mother, she never found out who was her mother from her father who even when drunk kept a tight lipped about it.

"What is it about my birth that made you decide to go to America when I'm fifteen?" asked Hermione; questioning her about the reason she decide that going to America this time for her birth.

"Honestly, there is this voice inside my head that says you are needed there," admitted Julie. At the age of ten; she learnt that it was very good idea to listen to your instinct and something her husband said that was very useful for them like how they were very lucky that they did't went to the other road where a couple got killed because of her instincts.

"Furthermore, I met a woman from America when you were five remember, she simply adore your drawing and your vast knowledge in history." Added Julie. She looked confused when her mother told her about the woman; she didn't remember any woman from America and she had a very good memory from that age.

"Are you sure that he isn't my father?" asked Hermione hoping that her mother wasn't too sure, she was also trying to change the subject. She saw the pain in her mother's eyes when she asked this question and the guilt for cheating on her husband. Julie reluctantly nodded her head while her daughter inherited her grace and beauty, something her adopted mother and grandmother told everyone about, she also had inherited flecks of green in her eyes, her husband's family didn't have it and she checked her biological father's family tree and found none there.

"I want you to know this kiddo, even through Robbert isn't your biological dad, he is still your Dad in every sense in the word," said Julie looking at her daughter's beautiful brown eyes. She remember meeting a woman that was so interested in learning about her and asking questions about her love life.

They didn't know that their conversations were being heard nor did they know that by going to America that they sealed Hermione's fate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Ryan.**

"My dear wonderful sister, what do you think we should do today?" asked Ryan, their parents were currently at a business meeting; it turns out that their parents also had a meeting in New York and so the two of them were stuck in the Hotel room with nothing to do. He flipped through the channels while waiting for her answer; groaning when he saw that their was nothing to watch.

"Go see the Statue of Liberty, you had been complaining all week to Mom and Dad about it," suggested Hermione as she shrug her shoulders as she did her potion's homework. Her brother pouted at her, when he realized that she wasn't taking his question seriously. He took her parchment away from her, which made her angry and was about to order him to give her homework back when he started to speak.

"You need to have a break from doing your homework sis, ever since Mom told you about us being not full-sibling you have been closing yourself off," said Ryan angrily, so what that they aren't full blood sibling that doesn't mean they aren't family well that was his opinion anyway. She sighed and asked him if he wanted to go to the Statue of Liberty.

"Yup and you're not going to bring your book with you," ordered Ryan. She laughed at what he said that made him give her a serious expression which didn't last long since a few seconds later the two of them were laughing at the expression on his face. He missed spending time with his big sister and resented that her friends take her away from him.

"I better write a note telling Mom, where we are going," said Hermione. He looked at her for a few seconds then realized that if they didn't write a note telling their parents where they were going that they would call the police the moment she couldn't find them in the Hotel.

"Yeah please do that, I don't want the cops to come and get us because our parents were worried about us," said Ryan. Hermione chuckled at his words since it was the kind of thing that their mother would do, it was like she treated them like a baby when they aren't. She left the note on the table telling her mother where they had gone.

"I think I am in love," declared Ryan as they saw the Statue of Liberty. Hermione rolled her eyes at her brother's comment, leave it to him to say that he is in love with the building. She didn't notice that she was being watch but her brother did nor did she notice that there was a guard looking at her with interest.

Ryan didn't know why but there was a boy about his sister's age or a little older was staring at his sister too much for his liking. He turned around and saw that his sister was going to get tickets for them to go inside the Statue of Liberty. He frowned when he saw that the guard was following his sister and frowned even more when he saw that the boy staring at his sister was also following them.

"Sis, I think we are being followed," whispered Ryan. Hermione rolled her eyes at her brother which made him angry; he wasn't joking about this again. He watched them with suspicion as his sister payed for the tickets, he didn't know how long he has been staring at them but it must been a long time since his sister came and give him the ticket.

"Sis, do you want to know who is your Dad?" asked Ryan as they went and buy ice-cream. She shook her head at him and pointed out to him that their mother never knew who is her father so what was the point of her wanting to search for her Dad furthermore her Dad will always be Robert not the man that took advantage of their mother when she was drunk. He glanced around as she said that and saw that they were still being followed by the security guard and the boy.

"Hey sis, why don't we go somewhere quiet to sit down and talk," said Ryan, he didn't know why but he swear that he might have seen that guard had a huge club but he was being silly after all there was no such thing as a guy having a huge club. He didn't give her a chance to answer as he drag her cross the room which was practically empty.

"You have been acting weird Ryan all day, what's the problem?" asked Hermione angrily but her question was soon answered. The guard that have been following them all day was there and he looked mad. _Am I dreaming_ thought Ryan, he swore that the guy was looking increasingly uglier in a minute.

"Hmm, I smell a three-quarter half-blood but, sadly my orders are not to eat you," said the security guard sadly. Hermione glanced at her brother in fear and in wonder; what did he meant by a three-quarter half-blood and what did he meant by eating them. They watch in fear as he turned into a Cyclops well her brother did while she silently took her wand out.

She needed to get her brother out of here, she heard thud. She glanced around and saw that her brother had fainted on what they are seeing; she dropped her wand and ran to her brother. Who knew he was this heavy thought Hermione but before she can escape the monster finally stopped transforming. _Can my luck get any worse?_ Thought Hermione desperately and her question was soon answered. The Cyclops turned to her, stomping to her direction and she heard a snap.

She saw that her wand was broken into two, which meant she had no way of defending herself and her brother or attacking it. She couldn't leave her brother here to die because she wanted to save her own skin. The monster started to run towards her and with no wand, she did the only logical thing she can do which was run while trying to carry her brother.

She suddenly noticed that the monster had bad eyesight so how was it able to find them. Constant vigilance was something Mad Eye always said to them and she hates to say it but that man was right about danger being in almost every area. She heard a groan and saw that her brother was starting to wake up.

"I swear Hermione, that I saw a Cyclops," said Ryan jokingly. His sister was pale and wasn't laughing at his joke. He can hear a growl of anger which made him realize that he wasn't dreaming and that they were really going to get killed by a monster. He noticed that his sister was getting something from her bag; something that shocked him.

"Are you crazy Hermione? We are about to get attack by a man eating Cyclops and you are taking a mirror. What are you going to do with it killed it with a mirror," hissed Ryan? His sister ignore him which made him even more angry. How can a mirror help them in this situation, what was she going to do with it ask the giant to look into his reflection something the Cyclops should do since it was so ugly? She put the mirror back in her bag and have the look that said she had an idea.

The next thing his sister did was shocking but, then again he shouldn't be surprised that his sister was climbing a column. While it may not look like it but his sister was very good at aerobatics and climbing, something everyone in the family was proud. He watch in amazement at what his sister was doing.

"Ryan, I need you to go back to the Hotel and tell Mom and Dad that it is happening again and sneak out quietly, his hearing is good and so is his sense of smell," ordered Hermione; as the giant was searching for them. He couldn't leave her to fight the monster but as he was about to protested his sister glared at him.

"Listen to me, Ryan do as I say, I will be fine after all I got my wand," lied Hermione praying that her brother will buy the lie and he did. She smiled as she saw her brother was running towards the exit. Now it was her turn to get rid of that monster or die trying. What she was about to do next might be one of the stupidest things she ever done when the monster was close enough for her to touch, she jumped onto his back.

The Cyclops wasn't as dumb as she thought since he was trying to get her out of his back. _Sorry Bucko, I can't let you go and kill innocent people_ thought Hermione trying to hold on to his back. It was then she saw a guy her age coming into here, taking out a sword. _Either I am dreaming but that guy brought a sword to the Statue of Liberty without being caught _thought Hermione in bewilderment.

The guy eyes widen when he saw that she was piggy backing on a Cyclops back. _Yeah I am piggy backing on a Cyclops and I am having the time of my life_ thought Hermione sarcastically as the Cyclops tries to get her off his back. She glanced at the boy and got the message that she should jump off his back the first chance she gets. She glanced around and saw that she was near a column, it was a long shot but it was a chance that she going to take.

She kicked the Cyclops back and reached for the column but was too close to being a Hermione pancake. She watched the boy shouting insults to the Cyclops some of which reminded her fondly at what Ron called the Troll in her first year.

"Oi Pea Brain, I am right here," shouted the boy. The Cyclops glanced at him in confusion which made her laugh, guessing that the Cyclops was thinking that she was girl and now she was a boy. She slide down the column which was hard to do as she was also trying to see the fight. She wondered if her brother was all right and told their parents what was happening.

She watched in horror as she saw the boy jumping into the Cyclops back and putting his sword on the Cyclops back. The Cyclops was hissing in pain and steadily turning into golden dust. The boy glanced at her and snap his finger at her which made her confuse but it wasn't as confusing as him telling her;

"You will pretend this never happened," ordered the boy.

"Sure, I will pretend that I wasn't attack by a Cyclops," said Hermione sarcastically to the boy. He looked at her in shock at what she said as if he was expecting her to do as he said.

"Why was it attacking me and what did it meant by half-blood?" asked Hermione. The boy didn't answered instead he was looking at the security camera and was cussing in Ancient Greek; a language that she can understand. He glanced at her and grabbed her hand, _what is it with people and grabbing my hand today_ thought Hermione angrily.

"Are you going to answer my question or not?" asked Hermione angrily. The boy glared at her which would had made other people scared but not her, she was unfazed with his expression. Surprisingly she was very calm on the fact that a boy that she doesn't know is taking her some place that she doesn't know, a part of her is telling her that he might be the one that will answer her questions about the other part of her family.

"If I tell you, will you promise me that you will not freak out or laugh?" asked the boy wearily.

"Well it depends doesn't it," retorted Hermione. The boy chuckled at her retort but didn't answer her question immediately until they were on the boat going to New York. He waited till everyone was sitting before answering her question. She was surprised to see that the river was becoming dangerous but the boy in front of her wasn't while the boy in front of her was looking a bit tired and amused.

"What do you know about the Greek Gods?" asked the boy. Hermione went to her all know it mode and told him everything that she had learnt. He then asked her if she believed that the Greek Gods were real. She did what every person in her situation did which was laughed at his question. The Greek Gods were there to tell what was life before they realized science.

"You are attacked weren't you? Isn't that proof enough that the Greek Gods exist," said the boy.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that the Gods exist," retorted Hermione. He chuckled at her retort and says things that was only known by her closest family. She was able to find excuse of him saying about her being ADHD but not of her being nearly expelled in every school she been too.

"How do you know about this?" asked Hermione harshly. He wasn't bothered about her hostility and did the one thing that bothered her more than her brother asking her stupid questions. She slapped her head when she realized that she should call her brother and tell him, what she did. She was about to get her phone when she realized that she left it in the Hotel.

"I know about this because you and me, we have something in common," answered the boy. Hermione snorted at that sentence, she wasn't like the boy one she doesn't carry a sword with her and two she doesn't believe in the Greek Gods. He chuckled at her disbelief expression.

"I bet you that you have at least one stepparent or your parent is a single parent," guessed the boy. Her eyes widen at his guess which made him grinned at her. He started to guess more things about her life such as her not knowing her other parent or the fact that she felt a little bit of resentment of her Dad.

"Please stop guessing," begged Hermione.

"You're not safe here and there is a camp that can keep you safe," continued the boy ignoring her plea. She was about to argue that she can take care of herself when he reminded her of the Cyclops attack that got her to shut up. If she wasn't safe here then where is she safe in this camp that he is talking about. He gave her a look of pity before going back to showing little emotions.

"Let just say that the Greek Gods are real, what does the Cyclops meant by half-blood?" asked Hermione. She wonder if her Mom and Dad will believe her if she told her that she was attack by the Cyclops. She rubbed her temple as she waited for the boy to answer her question.

"What is the most common thing for the Greek Gods to do?" asked the boy. _No, he got to be kidding_ thought Hermione as she realized what he was telling her. She couldn't be a child of a god she was after all boring Hermione Granger. Yet some of the things he had been telling her make sense but there had to be a logical explanation on what he was saying.

"You are the only demigod that I know that survived this long that wasn't a child of Aphrodite or Demeter," admitted the boy.

"I am not going to survive in this environment for long if I don't go with you," acknowledge Hermione, she knew the risk of her being in danger again was becoming very high.

"Yes, is the tough girl afraid of Death," teased the boy. Hermione shook her head at him, she wasn't afraid of it, she embrace death instead of being afraid. If she was afraid of death then she will be scared of the boy in front of her because he radiance of death and pain.

"Why aren't you afraid of death?" asked the boy.

"Why should I be, no one can avoid death plus as an old man use to say death is the next great adventure," quote Hermione. The boy mumbled a few words and she was sure that she heard 'first person' 'good quote' and her personal favorite 'not afraid.' Well, she love not afraid for the song not because that the boy said it.

"I need to take you to camp,"declared the boy.

"Why should I go with you? First I don't know your name, Second how do I know I can trust you and third what about my family, I can't leave them without an explanation," said Hermione.

"You are endangering them if you stay with them any longer," pointed out the boy. She couldn't argue with that but, what can she tell her parents and her brother that she was going to a camp that was for kids that have god for kids. She sighed and hope that she was making the right choice by agreeing to go to camp with this guy.

"If I go with you, will my family be 100% safe?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, they will be safe and so will you if you go to camp," said the boy. She finally agreed to go with him to this camp of his.

"By the way can I borrow your phone?" asked Hermione. He shook his head at her and explained to her that it was dangerous for them to carry a phone. _This will be a long summer _thought Hermione and wondered how long it will be before she see her parents.

* * *

><p>Ryan watched as his father tried to calm down his mother, who was being hysterically crying at what he told his parents; he told them that they were attack by the security guard not by a Cyclops in fear that they will laugh at him. He went to his room and took out his phone to call his sister to see if she was alive and in one piece. He dialed the number and heard her sister's phone ringing. Now he was starting to become more worried for his sister safety.<p>

Why did he left his sister all alone to fight that Cyclops, he should have stayed there and fought not be a coward when he was given the opportunity to run. He wonder if his sister was alive, he shook his head. He can hear his mother and father crying which made him even more guilty at the fact that he had abandon his sister. He put a clean glass beside the wall to hear what his parents are talking about.

"Why would she do this to us," wept Julie. His mother was crying because he didn't help his sister fight the Cyclops that wanted to kill them. He heard a knock at the door, he wondered who will knock at the door. Maybe his sister is back from the fight but that wouldn't make sense so who can be at the door.

He opened the door and felt a bag over his head and was being carried. He started to scream for his parents but, either they didn't hear or the person that is kidnapping him made sure that they didn't hear him. He tried kicking the bag but found that was useless since each time it got more difficult for him to kick.

He prayed that someone was going to save him from this terrible fate after all he doesn't deserve to die for not saving his sister and that his parents will forgive him for not helping his sister.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the O.C**

_Hermione was in a room that she had never been in, it was exotic in a weird way. Her eyes started to widen when she saw her brother was tied up which made her angry and guilty, her brother had been kidnap and it was her fault that he was kidnap; he was trying to get himself out of the ropes like the way she had taught her brother to do incase this ever happened. He didn't seem to notice her which made her confuse._

"_Who are you? Why did you kidnap me?" asked Ryan angrily. When the door opened revealing a very beautiful woman smiling at him; the woman was wearing a leather jacket, her raven black hair was tied into a braid and her eyes were brown that made her shudder at how evil it looks. The monster beside the woman was a Minotaur wearing only pants something her brother was quick to notice. _

"_Dude, don't you wear clothes?" asked Ryan. The woman curled her lips to a smile at his words. She started to speak to him in Ancient Greek and then cursed at him, when she realized that he couldn't understand her. Her brother had the guts to speak to the woman with such authority._

"_Why did you kidnap me, bitch?" asked Ryan angrily. She snap her fingers at him, now her brother's mouth was taped. Hermione wanted to beat that woman so badly how dare she did that to her little brother. She slapped her brother cheek, which made her even more angry with that woman._

"_Listen to me boy! I got more power then you and if you dare insult me again, I will personally make sure that your stay is like Tartarus," snapped the woman. Her brother looked like he wanted to snort at what she said but, had enough brains to know not to piss the woman. She snapped her fingers and the tape disappeared._

"_He is a boy and he isn't a half-blood," said the woman softly; realizing that her brother was a boy. The Minotaur looked at her in fear; the woman took her out her sword and started to curse in Ancient Greek at what the Minotaur did. She put her sword onto the Minotaur's neck, who hissed in pain at the contact of the sword on his neck._

"_YOU INSOLENT FOOL! I ASKED YOU TO BRING THE GIRL NOT THE BOY MINGLED WITH HER SCENT!" shouted the woman. The Minotaur flinched at the woman and was on his knees._

"_If you mind me asking who are you? Who is the girl?" asked Ryan innocently; interrupting the woman's rant. The woman smirked at his question and patted her brother's head like he was a puppy. She snapped her finger again and took a seat on a chair._

"_Who am I if you weren't a mortal then I will have killed you for asking a silly question but to answer your question pretty boy, I am Ate the goddess of Evil and Misfortune," declared Ate proudly. Her brother had the same look that he made when Professor McGonagall told them that she was a witch which was are you crazy._

"_Okay Lady Ate now who might be the girl?" asked Ryan sarcasm on the Lady Ate part._

"_You should know, your scent is mingled with the girl and by the scent, I am guessing you two are related," answered Ate. _

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up, glancing at the ceiling of the Hermes' cabin; that dream was so damn real. She arrived yesterday to Camp Half-Blood with Nico, who was laughing at the fact that she fainted on sight of a dragon. <em>It isn't everyday I see a dragon<em> thought Hermione angrily when she remembered his expression when she woke up.

She pondered about the dream; it was so real like it was really happening. She should call her mother after all her mother must had call the police because she wasn't at the hotel and ask her if Ryan was all right. Yet somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that her brother isn't fine.

"Are you alright Hermione?" asked Chloe rubbing her eyes sleepily. Hermione didn't answer the young daughter of Hermes' question as she try to hide her look of worry. She was about to lie to her about how she felt when she heard the younger girl light snoring. If she wasn't worrying about Ryan's safety, she would had found it adorable.

She silently sneak off from the cabin; carefully trying not to wake up anyone from the cabin which she found a little bit difficult to do with the cabin being messy. Have they ever tried cleaning the cabin? Thought Hermione as she accidentally stepped on a Chloe's teddy bear. It was like last year when she tried to sneak off to a concert that her mother wouldn't let her go which wasn't successful since her mother had caught her in the concert on T.V.

_The moon and star looks so beautiful tonight_ thought Hermione staring at the stars. When she and her brother were younger; they would stay up the whole night on the weekends looking at the stars. They even made a game on who can find the most constellations but those games stop when she went to Hogwarts.

"What are you doing here this late at night?" asked Nico coming up from behind her. She didn't answer his question for a long time but as he waited for her answer, he started to realize that she was very beautiful something he didn't realized when she was being attack by the Cyclops. She had long wavy chocolate brown hair that reaches to the middle of her back, eyes that he can describe as amber and had an hourglass figure.

"I should be asking you the same question Nico," retorted Hermione. She wasn't going to tell him about her nightmare which reminds her that she needs to do research on a woman called Ate. _Who are you Dad_ thought Hermione that was the other thing that keeps her awake since her mother told her the truth; her biological father who took advantage of her mother when she was drunk.

"Can't sleep, now that I answer your question, answer mine," said Nico.

"Have you ever had one of those dreams that you felt it is so real that it was really happening?" asked Hermione suddenly. She didn't care if he called her crazy after all if Luna can deal being called Loony Luna then she can deal with being called crazy. He nodded at her.

"Was there anyone close to you in this dream?" asked Nico without any emotion in his voice. Thanks to those dreams, he saw his sister being judged by the panel of dead people. If only he can go back in time and changed the fact that his big sister is dead but he can't and he wouldn't even if he was given the chance.

"It was just a dream," denied Hermione but, she wasn't too sure of what she said.

"Who is in the dream?" asked Nico again. She was about to protest when she saw the expression that tells her that she can't lie to him. She sighed, maybe it will be easier on her if she tells someone about the nightmare and told she did. It felt like a huge weight have been lifted from her shoulders after she finish telling him about her problem.

She started to remember the fight that she had with her brother five years ago before she went to Hogwarts.

**Flashback**

"_I can't believe that you told Cole that I like him!" shouted Hermione. Her little brother was many things but she will never believe that he will dare to read her diary. Now she has to deal with people teasing her for having a crush on one of the most popular boys in their primary school._

"_It just slipped from my mouth," protested Ryan. She snorted at his response, he said the same thing with spilling the beans to the teacher that she was the one that put glue on his chair and the one that messed with his phone. She was about to punch him when their parents came in._

"_What are you two arguing about this time?" asked Julie tiredly. Hermione tapped her foot as she explained to her mother about what her brother did which made her mother laughed at the two of them while their father frowned at the mention of her liking a boy but smiled when he heard about what Ryan did to her._

"_I thought you two were fighting over who gets to watch which show this time," admitted Julie. _

"_Well, Mother he wish he is that lucky but, he isn't since I am going to kill him for what he did," exclaimed Hermione. She was about to attack her brother when she felt her father pulling her back before she was able to punch him on the nose for what he did to her. Her brother hid behind their mother's back after that._

"_Hermione calm down, I am sure that Ryan didn't mean to tell Cole about this," said Julie reassuring to her. Ryan grinned at her and stuck his tongue at her words. __**That's it I am going to kill him**__ thought Hermione who was struggling to get away from her father's arms to strangle her brother._

"_Mother, you don't know what is going on the little devil's mind plus he read my diary!" shouted Hermione. She can almost sense what was in his mind and was already guessing the reason for him telling Coles that she liked him. It might had to do with the fact that she told Adele a rumor that her brother likes her._

"_THAT'S IT HERMIONE, YOUR BROTHER ISN'T THE DEVIL AND DON'T THINK YOU'RE OFF THE HOOK YOUNG MAN, WHY WOULD YOU READ YOUR SISTER'S DIARY THAT IS VERY PERSONAL MISTER!" shouted Julie to the two of them._

"_Listen to me, the two of you only have each other if we died," said Robert to them as his wife started to calm down from her shouting. That got his children to stop fighting over the fact that Ryan read her diary._

**End of Flashback**

"How close are you with your brother?" asked Nico.

"We are very close, I will do anything for him," admitted Hermione. It was that reason why she told him to get away from the Cyclops because she wanted him to be safe; it may seem stupid for her not to run with him but she rather die then see her annoying little brother to be hurt but with that nightmare she was starting to fear that she failed her duty as a big sister.

"I just wish I can talk to my parents just for a while," said Hermione wistfully. They kept quiet for a long time after that, both of them glancing at the stars and how peaceful the world is. She didn't know how long the two of them were laying on the grass looking at the stars but, it must had been a long time since she can see little rays of light.

"Nico, thank you," said Hermione. She saw his eyebrows furrowed in confusion at what she just said. Not many people will listen about her problems beside her family and her muggle friends; Harry and Ron didn't care about her problems all they cared about was theirs.

"Why are you thanking me for?" asked Nico.

"For listening to my problems, Skull Head," answered Hermione saying the last word sarcastically. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion when she said Skull Head and was about to ask her why she called him that when he saw that she was running back to her cabin. _I will never understand girls_ thought Nico as he watch her quietly slipping into her cabin.

"Where have you been Mione?" asked Chloe looking at the older girl in curiosity. It only been one day since she came to camp and the young daughter of Hermes was already taken to her and the same can be said for Hermione with her. Hermione ruffed Chloe's blond hair and gave her a wearily grin.

"I was looking at the stars," answered Hermione tiredly. Chloe humped at that answer and was about to tell her that it will be better to steal things than see the stars when she saw the sadness in the older girl's eyes. She didn't want to make her more sad because she didn't think that stars are fun to see stars.

"Mione, did you ever had a boyfriend?" asked Chloe shyly. She wanted to get rid of the sadness in the older girl eyes plus from what she seen from the older girls in camp the best way to talk about boys and that was the trick to get ridding the sadness of the older girl eyes.

"Nope, do you like anyone Chloe?" asked Hermione giving her sly grin. Chloe shook her head at her so fast that she was afraid that the young girl's head might fall off from all that shaking. It give her great joy to see the younger girl looking at her feet as she did that.

"Boys are icky, they are disgusting and of course they are stupid," said Chloe acting like the seven year old she is. Hermione laughed at her answer; the young girl was right about one thing, boys can be quiet stupid when it comes to noticing girls feelings towards them; the best example is her baby brother and his attempts on flirting with the girls in his school which never works since they don't like him.

"You got a point there Chloe, boys can be quiet dumb when they want to be," stated Hermione grinning at her. She slapped one of Chloe's siblings hands before giving them a glare and threatened them that if they dare try to steal her stuff again that she will punch their face for doing that.

"Hermione who is he?" asked Chloe pointing to the picture of her and her brother playing with snowballs; beside where she sleeps. She had that picture in her bag when she came here, lucky too because she didn't have much things and had to share clothes with Kathleen because she didn't have extra clothes.

"My little brother Chloe," said Hermione sadly.

"He's cute," noted Chloe; not seeing the sadness in the older girl's eyes.

"Just now you were saying boys were icky now you saying my brother is cute make up your mind on boys," joked Hermione. Chloe retorted at her that boys her age are stupid that doesn't mean boys all stupid which made the older girl laugh.

"You are an angel, you know that Chloe," said Hermione after she stop laughing.

"I don't want to be an angel," whined Chloe.

"Why not?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I like to steal stuff and lie while Angels can't do that can they," reasoned Chloe. She rather be human then be an angel where is the fun of not being able to steal or to lie; life is boring if she can't do that.

"Everyone go to the dining pavilion, Chiron have something to tell everyone." Announced Connor to the Hermes' cabin. His usual grinning face was grim when he announced this which put a damper to everyone's spirited which got some people asking him what was happening.

"Everyone will know when we go to the dining pavilion," answered Travis grimly. Chloe looked little bit confused at her brother's attitude like the rest of her cabin except Hermione who wasn't showing any emotions something she found odd; sometimes she can see emotions, sometimes she can't. Yesterday she asked her if her mom or dad taught her like this but the older girl said to her that no one taught her and that she thinks it is sometimes better not to show your emotions.

* * *

><p>Ryan couldn't feel the ropes getting loosen instead it was getting even more tighter if that was even possible. <em>Hmm how can my life get any worse <em>thought Ryan as he felt the ropes getting tighter. He glance at big and ugly number 1 who was too busy playing with his DS; when did they get the time to get his stuff, he doesn't know. _He is going to break my precious DS _thought Ryan desperately as he saw that the guard was angry because he didn't know how to open it.

"So is there anything fun to do in this place?" asked Ryan. The guard grinned evilly at him which made him think that was a truly a stupid question to ask a monster, who seems to eat humans for fun.

"Killing demigod are fun," said the guard; laughing at Ryan's expression. _Don't open the door to strangers_ thought Ryan remembering his sister nagging at him a few years ago after he opened the door to some strangers that turned out to be burglars. _Well, sis you're right never open the door to stranger better yet not a crazy one_ thought Ryan.

"So what are these ropes made up of?" asked Ryan sweetly. The guard was about to answer when the bitch that kidnapped him stormed into his room looking very pissed off at what he did to the bathroom; even going to the bathroom they put something on his leg so that he can't run.

"BOY! HOW DARE YOU WRITE THAT FILTHY WORD IN THE MEN'S BATHROOM!" shouted Ate at him. He gave her his innocent face and asked her what she was talking about and what is the word that might be. Thank you Owen for your foul mouth thought Ryan as he watch the crazy lady get angrier.

"YOU KNOW WHAT THE WORD IS! DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW POWERFUL I AM!" shouted Ate. _Here it goes, I can turn you into what ever creature I want speech_ thought Ryan; even through she claims to be a goddess, she is one hell of boring one. He listen to her speech for the next hour which was hard to ignore with her damn screaming and about her time; if there is anything more he hates than being lectured it is being lectured with the in my time since that time is gone.

"Yo lady, can you tell your guards to take a shower, they reek," said Ryan as she left the room. He needed to find a way to get a message to his sister but how; he can always use an owl but he can't see any nor is he able to write anything. _Always be prepared_ thought Ryan remembering his father advise to him when it came to his exams well his father advised is right.

_Is anyone planing to save me_ thought Ryan as he see the guard carrying his meal.

**A/N Who do you think is Hermione's father, the right answer will get a shout out and also please review on what you think of this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Hermione took a seat, listening as her neighbors beside her were discussing what Chiron was going to say to them, she would join the discussion if it wasn't for the fact that she was worried about the safety of her little brother. The guilt of her brother kidnapping was making her restless if it wasn't the fact that she can't escape from Camp without getting killed, she would search for her brother.

She twirled a stand of her curly brown hair, thinking about the condition that her brother might be in. Hermione was snap out of her thoughts when she heard Chloe asking her something, the little daughter of Hermes was starting to become like her baby sister.

"What did you just say Chloe?" asked Hermione. The younger girl looked at her in frustration when she told her to repeat the question again but none of less the younger girl did as she ask.

"What do you think Chiron wants to talk to us about?" asked Chloe, her blue eyes looking at the older girl with hopes that she knew the answer. Hermione gave her a small smile, that was the one million dollar question why did he called everyone here after all nothing bad had happen to camp so why call everyone here.

"Who knows Chloe,"said James taking a seat beside his younger sister. He was older than Chloe by a year; he had chestnut brown hair that reached his shoulders and blue eyes that reminded her of the color of the sky. He grinned at Hermione and said hello, she wondered where was the younger boy had been but she changed her mind.

Everyone was in the Pavilion well almost everyone the only person that wasn't there was Nico. She scanned the whole area but couldn't find the son of Hades which made her wonder, where he was after all it might concern him. She suddenly spotted him leaning against the trees with a thoughtful expression on his handsome face as if he was debating over something. He seems to realize that he was being watch because he looked at her and raised his eyebrows at her which made her face turn red.

"Hermione, why is your face so red?" Chloe asked to Hermione, her blue eyes looking at her with so much innocence. She didn't answer the younger girl question as it was at that moment, did Chiron called their attention towards him. The centaur was looking quite grim while Mr. D looked quite bored but had slight look of happiness at what the centaur was about to say.

"A few hours ago, our Oracle had issued a quest!" announced Chiron. The moment, he said quest almost everyone in the Pavilion were whispering in excitement, the only people that weren't excited were; Hermione and the cabin counselors, who were looking very weary at a mention of a quest.

She listened as Chloe and James were talking about how this might be their chance to get out of the camp and see the outside world again. Hermione's eyes soon wandered towards Nico, whose face wasn't betraying any emotion that might be going inside his head which made her wonder what was going inside his head. Her eyes soon wandered towards Chiron and the Oracle, who had the same brilliant shade of green eyes as Harry.

"Silence!" shouted Chiron. That got everyone to shut up and looked at the centaur, in almost every camper's face were showing eagerness and excitement at what the centaur is about to say. Hermione was worried that some of them were going to pee in their pants in the anticipation over what the centaur is about to say to them.

The centaur scanned the whole pavilion, his face lingering at hers longer than most and was giving her a look of pity as if he knew what was happening in her life right now. She looked at him in the eyes, the centaur nodded before scanning the rest of them.

"As I just said, the Oracle had issued us a quest to save the grandchild of Aphrodite, who had been kidnap by Lady Ate. One of the people going on the quest is Nico." said Chiron loudly. It seemed like the temperature had dropped, seven degrees at the mention of Nico's going to the quest.

_Did he say Lady Ate _thought Hermione, that was the name of the same lady that kidnap her brother maybe this was the same lady that kidnap the grandchild of Aphrodite then this was her chance to save her brother from that woman.

_Bunch of cowards _thought Hermione as she saw the fear of everyone's eyes before raising her hand, everyone in the pavilion looked at her in shock which made her smiled. He needs help and this might be the only way for her to find her baby brother and get him back home safe and sound. She looked at Nico, who was also surprised that she will help him.

"Hermione, are you sure?" asked Chiron looking at her in worry. Hermione nodded, her brown eyes were filled with determination, she was going to help Nico save the grandchild of Aphrodite and save her baby brother.

"I am sure Chiron," answered Hermione. Everyone beside her gave her looks that said that she was crazy to go with Nico but, what surprised everyone was the fact that a daughter of Athena, the same age as her brother raised her hand but unlike her, it was shaking in fear. The girl had straight sandy blond hair and stormy grey eyes that had more determination than fear.

"I will go with them!" shouted the girl from Athena's cabin, her voice was slightly shaky with fear but you had to admit that she had some guts to go with them. Chiron nodded, looking at the younger girl, Hermione then to Nico with grimness and sadness.

"Very well, tomorrow at midday, Sofia, Hermione and Nico will depart from Camp and go save the grandchild of Aphrodite!" announced Chiron. After they were dismissed, Hermione was getting warning on what she shouldn't do to Nico to get him angry some of which she found utterly ridiculous especially the one with stealing food.

"What the hell made you decide to go on a quest with Nico?" asked James. The younger boy was panicking on the fact that she is going on a quest with someone that almost everyone in camp fears which she found funny after all he wasn't a scary person in fact he was a misunderstood person if she thought about it.

"He needs help James," answered Hermione. He was about to retort to her that Nico didn't need any help when Sofia came to her, she seemed more confident then before maybe it was the fact that no one was staring at her anymore. The younger girl looked at James then to her, asking her if she could speak to her alone.

"Do you have a weapon with you?" asked Sofia. Hermione shook her head, the younger girl smiled before dragging her towards a building that might have some weapons there for her to use. The younger girl gave her weapons but each one in her hand, didn't seem to suit her. Sofia sighed in frustration at the fact that none of the weapons seemed to suit older girl.

Hermione started to explore the room, every where she goes they were weapons but, none of them seemed to suit her which made her sighed. She notice that there was one weapon that Sofia didn't give her, she touched the hilt and could feel some of her magic flowing into it. The sword was of course made out of bronze but on the hilt there were some carvings of a raven around it, it was turning blue on her touch and something in her told her to try and use a spell.

"Repairo!" whispered Hermione pointing the sword towards one of the broken chairs. To her complete surprise, the chair was starting to repair itself. She glanced at the sword in her hand, this sword was perfect for her; it was good for her to carry and it can use magic which was still a surprise.

"There you are!" exclaimed Sofia smiling when she found her near the back of the room. Hermione smiled, the girl looked at the sword in her hand then to her before looking at her in complete surprise and awe as if she did something great just by being able to hold that sword.

"You are able to carry my half-sisters' sword!" exclaimed Sofia in happiness. Hermione glanced at the sword in her hand, she had seen the sword from somewhere but the problem was where she had seen it. The sword started to turn back to it's bronze colour and was starting to become like a tiara which made her become angry.

"Can't it change to anything else?" asked Hermione to Sofia, who shrugged her shoulders at her before explaining to her that this sword was design for her half-sister and the one that wields it is her successor. The sword soon started to change into a hairband, which made her sighed that was better than it being a tiara. She put the hairband on her hair, at least it became something useful and no one can stare at her.

"That sword belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw, before she had died, she gave it to Chiron saying to him that this sword will zap anyone that was not her successor are not able to touch it but, you touch it without being zap which means you are her successor," told Sofia, explaining about her surprise to the older girl.

_This sword belonged to one of the founders herself _thought Hermione, the hairband on her head right now used to belong to the founder of Ravenclaw. She took a seat at the chair that she just recently repair and started to process the information that she was just been told. The sword thought she was the successor for Rowena but, why her? She couldn't even prevent her own brother from being kidnap so how can she be a successor for Rowena and successor for what.

"I have to go now, Hermione and please take good care of that sword!" shouted Sofia running back to her cabin.

* * *

><p>Nico watched as Hermione went back to her cabin, wearing the hairband that must be what her weapon had chosen to become. Out of the three of them, he was worried about her after all she had no training with a sword and might hurt herself with it. He watched as Chloe hugged her, begging the older girl for some sweets which made him wonder why would she join the quest when she had friends here that care for her.<p>

He thought about the prophecy, wondering what will he gain from it after all what do they mean by he will gain back the one thing that he lost. He can't get back his sister that was wrong so what will he gain back. The only other thing that he lost was no, he didn't want that again after all nothing good comes from it.

Nico silently took the picture of Hermione and her family out of his pocket, he was suppose to give it to her earlier but the shock of her joining the quest made him forgot to give it back to her. He could see the resemblance of her and her mother but, very little of her brother and her through he does see that they care for each other.

_A girl like her will only cause problems _that was his last thought before he had closed his eyes and sleep.

**A/N Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Author Note: Sorry for not updating for so long but I have a bit of writer's block so this chapter might be shorter then the others.**

* * *

><p>Hermione took out her hairband for her hair, she hadn't figured out a way for it to turn back into a sword. She needed to train, to show everyone in her cabin that she wasn't weak and that she is strong not some fragile girl that they have to worry about. She glanced at it wondering, how can she activate it maybe if she rubbed it, it will become to a sword. Either the sword didn't like her or it didn't want to turn to a sword again.<p>

She gently rubbed the hairband but still it didn't turn back to a sword which made her sigh in frustration and wonder what was she doing wrong. It was at that moment did she realize that Nico was in the room, he glanced at the hairband in her hand then to her before shrugging his shoulders at her. The older boy had been avoiding her, making her feel frustrated and confuse, did she do anything to offend him by taking the quest.

"Having problems?" asked Nico, his lips curled into a smirk. She was surprised that he was here but she didn't dare show it to him. Hermione shook her head at him. He didn't believe that she could protect herself from the monsters just like the rest of the people in Camp.

She knew that she was the weakest link but, she can get stronger and then she can show them. Waiting till he left before starting to think about, how to get it back to a sword.

She will figure out, how to get it back to a sword later but first she needed to train herself with the sword. _Never give up _those are the words her mother told her when she wanted to quit playing the piano when it started to become difficult for her to play. She gripped the necklace that her family gave her on her thirteenth birthday; she will get her brother back even the cost of her own life.

"You shouldn't overwork yourself," Sofia said, appearing out of nowhere.

Hermione turned around to look at her. "I can't seem to make it turn back to a sword." She cried. "I tried everything but nothing works."

The daughter of Athena nodded and looked at the hairband in her hand. The brunette witch didn't know what the young girl was thinking and she didn't want to know.

"I will tell you how it works but I don't know anything about the sword except it belonged to my half-sister." Sofia said sadly.

"Don't you know anything about Rowena?" Hermione asked, thinking that if there are some clues about the Ravenclaw founder's past then she knows how to unlock it.

"There isn't much known about my half-sister except that she founded a school with a son of Zeus and Hades and a daughter of Demeter. We also knew that she fell in love with a son of Hades and that he broke her heart."

"Who was this son of Hades?" Hermione asked, interested to know a little bit about the founder's life. None of the books told that Rowena was in love before, even through she had a child.

"I think he was name Salazar Slytherin." Sofia answered. "Don't know much about him."

Hermione was surprised at this piece of information. She had thought that the founder would have been in love with Gryffindor or another man not Slytherin after all what type of woman would love a man like him.

"You should go back to your cabin," Sofia advised. "They might want to say their goodbyes to you before you leave."

She was surprised at how big the crowd in front of the cabin in was and was even more surprised when she saw Nico standing there with them. She chuckled when she saw the uncomfortable look on his face. It seemed like he had been forced to come here.

"Mione, I have a present for you." Chloe cried, running towards her to give her a present. The present turns out to be a small necklace that the little girl made and she couldn't help but make her face blank.

Hermione looked at the present that Chloe had given to her then to the younger girl, who was biting her lips as she waited for her to say something. She kneel down till she was the same height as the younger girl before hugging her, it might be a long time before she will be able to see the younger girl.

"Thank you Chloe for the present," the younger girl hugged her so tight that she couldn't breath and it took the power of Connor and Travis to get her off her. The girl started to sniff, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"Listen to me, Chloe, I will be back before you know it." Hermione said. She had never liked to see the young girl cry as it reminded her how young the girl was to be here.

"Y-you promise?" Chloe asked, holding up her pinky finger at her.

The brunette witch hesitated at her question. She glanced at Nico, who had a hard look on his face, and then shook her head. No matter how tempting it was, she couldn't make a promise that she can easily break. The little girl did not deserve to know the cruelty of people breaking a promise.

"I can't promise you that," she said. "But I can promise you that I will try to make it out of here."

Chloe face brightens at her promise and before Hermione can blink, the little girl was hugging her with all her strength. It had only been two weeks and she was already felt like this was her home. Still it would be nicer if she knew who the hell her father was.

It was a whole ten minutes before the little girl let go of her again. Hermione smiled at the little girl and straighten her back, if she was going to leave this camp she was going to leave with a smile on her face. She raised her eyebrows when she saw the shock look on everyone's face including Nico, who was normally never shock.

"What are you guys so shock about?" Hermione asked, titling her head at her friends.

The brunette witch was frustrated with their lack of answer looked up and saw that she had a sign of a lightening bolt above her head. Oh she can see the irony, she the girl that was scared of flying and heights was a child of Zeus. Yes the fates must really hate her.

"Oh this is just great." Hermione said sarcastically. "I have got an evil stepmother to worry about as well." That snapped everyone out of their shock. Nico chuckled at her comment.

"Well at least we now know who your god parent is." Nico said, leading her towards the half-blood hill. "How do you feel about being claim?"

"I don't know whether I should be happy that I know who my father is or be angry that he took advantage of my mother." Admitted Hermione. He chuckled at her response leading the young witch to raise her eyebrows at him.

"What? I can't chuckle?" Nico asked.

"No, you can." Hermione answered, smiling at him. "But I never really seen you chuckle or smile before and I think it suits you."

The son of Hades turned his head to hide the blush from her words. Not once had he heard someone saying that and it was even worse that it was from her. He must not like her anything more then a friend after all they are going on a quest to save the grandchild of Aphrodite which made him wonder why she volunteered to go on this quest.

Hermione leaned against the tree while Nico simply stood in front of her. Both of them were confused on the fact that Sofia was late. From what they had seen so far, the younger girl was always on time.

"Do you think that there is anything wrong?"

"No, Sofia is always on time for everything." Nico answered. "The world could be ending and she would still be here on time."

"Do you think that she got nervous?" Hermione asked.

He looked thoughtfully at her question and answered reluctantly, "Probably, I would be surprised if either of you weren't nervous." He then gave her a pointed look causing Hermione to chuckle.

"You are wondering why I volunteered to go on the quest don't you?" He nodded at her and the brunette witch sighed. "I really don't care about the grandchild of Aphrodite, all I care is getting my little brother back. Lady Ate has him as well."

"What is he like?" Nico asked.

Hermione smiled at his question and answered, "My brother is generally a person who doesn't care about rules and doesn't listen to anyone when they give him advice but he is kind and sweet when he wants to be."

"You don't think he is annoying?" Nico asked, remembering how Bianca sometimes thought that he was annoying.

"What little brother isn't? My brother constantly reads my diary and would always try to find ways to get under my skin." Hermione answered. "But I won't trade him for the world."

"You really care for him." Nico said.

"Yes." Hermione said. "Do you have any siblings?"

The son of Hades face darkened at her question and she knew immediately that she had asked the wrong question. It made her wonder what was so bad for him to make that expression. She opened her mouth to ask but was interrupted by Sofia huffing and puffing to them.

"S-sorry I am late." Sofia huffed. "But I had to fix a problem so I am ready to leave."

Nico nodded at her and with one last glance at camp, the three of them started their journey towards the Goddess of Evil and Misfortune home. They all knew that it might be one of the dangerous thing that they ever done in their life.

* * *

><p>Ryan looked at his cell in boredom. There was nothing for him to do but hoped that someone would save even then it was taking so long. He just hoped that it was his sister that was going to save him and not some policemen. At least with his sister, they can make up a lie.<p>

They had changed guards and he had gotten the creature that had kidnapped him. When he gets out of here, the first thing he would do is torture the creature for kidnapping him because no one and he mean no one kidnaps him especially when he is in his pajamas.

"Yo, asshole is there anyway I can get out of here?" It was a long shot but hey a boy can dream.

The Minotaur shook his head at him and Ryan wondered if the thing could even speak. From the looks of things, this creature wasn't very smart well to be fair none of the creatures was that smart after all who would work for such a crazy lady? His sister's friend might be stupid to join them.

"Can you speak?" He asked.

Again the Minotaur shook his head at him. He groaned and wished that he had the guards from earlier hell he even wished for that crazy bitch lady anything was better then this.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Please review.<strong>


End file.
